Airi Magma Masaki
Airi Magma Masaki is a supporting character from the Tenchi Muyo! OVA series and a major character in its spinoff, Tenchi Muyo! GXP. History Airi is the wife of Yosho, the Crown Prince of the planet Jurai, also known as Katsuhito Masaski. Together, the two became the parents of Minaho Masaki. Airi is also the grandmother of Tenchi Masaki and Ranma Saotome. A native of the planet Airai, Airi's people worship the "three lives"-- the Chousin-- three goddesses who are the catalysts of everything that goes on in the official continuity. Airi's people despise the people of Jurai because they believe that they hold the goddess Tsunami selfishly to themselves, though this is not the case. Airi's father was at one time (and may yet still be, his present status is unknown) the ruler/priest of their people, and both are direct descendents of the founder of their culture. Airi is Yosho's wife by common law. She first met Yosho when the two of them studied together at the Galaxy Academy. Before she fell in love with Yosho, she was to be married to a member of another one of Jurai's Royal Houses so one day she could rise to the throne and the Airaians could take hold of Tsunami. When Airi found out she was pregnant, she knew that the Airaians would have killed Yosho's child had they known about it. Before she returned to Airai, she had the embryo removed and placed into stasis. She then returned to Airai, broke her original engagement, and then returned to the Galaxy Academy. After defecting to the Academy, she had the embryo removed from stasis and placed back into her womb. She later gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Minaho. Political figure, Seto Kamiki Jurai took Airi under her wings during this time, thus the two are very close. Though the two do not live together, Airi and Yosho are still married and in love. It is also known that Airi takes trips to the Earth, though how frequent these trips are is not known. However, Airaians do not know that Airi had been pregnant with Yosho's child. It's also quite possible that her marriage to Yosho is still 'secret,' and not known to anyone outside of the extended Masaki family on Earth, Jurai's Royal Family, and Airi's circle of friends and confidantes. So, this still might be a political bomb, both amongst some Juraians and the Airaians. Airi also cares deeply for Cologne, Nodoka Saotome, and Achika Masaki, the mother of Tenchi. However, anyone mentioning the fact that she is a grandmother better learn to run fast... she never likes to hear that she is a grandmother. Not even Tenchi dares to call her 'Grandma.' Conversely, he can't even call her Airi-sama, lest he be affectionately smothered due to how he says it (In Japanese, use of another's given name without honorifics is considered very familiar, except he didn't, he used -sama and that's more so because it is a way to address someone you love and/or respect above even yourself. A lord, leader, lover, someone you put on a pedestal). In the end, as per suggestion, he simply sticks with the formal Airi-san. Airi is currently the head of the Jurai sector office of the Galaxy Police and also works as the chairwoman for the Galaxy Police Academy. She works closely with the Academy's headmistress Mikami Kuramitsu and not to mention Lady Seto. Airi is also a master of the Neo-Academy fighting style, a martial art often employed during discussions and negotiation. The techniques involved consists of mainly slapping the offending party silly, as well as employing a cold, hard stare. Airi had used this fighting style on Ryoko when she referred to Airi as 'a middle-aged floozie' and 'a crusty-old hag,' with great success. She also has a joker attitude and loves to play practical jokes...whenever she can get away with it. She is the one who helped Nodoka come up with the Seppuku contract. Her older daughter Minaho, however, does not have this trait. Airi has a love for cooking, and could sometimes be found in one of the G.P. Academy's restaurants practicing her passion. When she was still at the Academy, Lady Seto advised her to begin working in the academy restaraunts and to learn how to cook Juraian dishes to please Yosho.